White Flag
by Phayte
Summary: [ZelLina] There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love, and always will be
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIS SHOW OR DE SONG DAT I PUT IT WID! YAY FOR ME! enjoy. *.*  
  
Zelgadis walked on into the town, the familiar beige cloak and mask pulled over his head and face, blocking all but his eyes from the view of passers by. However, he had a new reason to hide himself from view, his face was not deformed and 'ugly,' as he called it. No, it was quite human, for he had found his cure, a year ago on this date exactly. But Zelgadis wished no one to look upon his face, for he did not want it to betray what was in his heart. For years he had tried to convince himself that he didn't have a heart, but then came along this spirited young girl who showed him things he'd never seen before. Many years they traveled together with others, but he never paid much attention to them, all that he saw was her. Of course, like all lovers, each drove each other crazy at times, with them, it was a little different, more like insane, but still, she was there and so was he. The only problem, they weren't exactly lovers; friends is what she saw them as.  
  
Oh how he'd have killed to tell her, but just as he'd got the guts, which was strange to him because he'd face ten thousand Mazoku without flinching, but he'd been quite terrified to even encounter her, something terrible went wrong.  
  
.:\*/:.  
  
They were inches from his cure, the goal was in sight and Zelgadiss couldn't be happier. She was here, the catalyst for the spell, sacrificing part of her power for him, only him. He couldn't explain it, but the amount of care held in those gorgeous wide eyes made his heart swell. Soon as this was over, he'd not waist a moment in telling her, now that he was worthy.  
  
.:\*/:.  
  
And thus, it was confessed, and they spent many a day traveling and just spending time together. They had become lovers the way Zelgadis had always dreamed they would, until one day. They parted ways, spiteful of the other for their selfishness; only now, Zelgadis wanted her back, so he journeyed far and wide to find her, leading him here.  
  
And this is where our story begins, the reunion of the lovers. 


	2. White Flag

Song: White Flag by Dido  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
\*/  
  
Zelgadis sat down sighing, which sounded remarkably like a growl. There was no denying it, he was mad; every person he asked had always said she lived in the cottage to the right of the vineyards. Unfortunately for him, there were vineyards everywhere in this town.  
  
"She probably warned everyone ahead of time that I was coming. Why, why were you so mad?" Letting overwhelming emotion take the control it had been wanting to since she left him, Zel shoved his head in his hands and sobbed. Emotions seemed to dance at the chance to plague him with all they had, frustration with these people who seemed to, after bouts of questioning, adapt the cursed statement "that is a secret", sadness at the loss of her and the fact that she didn't want to come back, anger that she had left and at himself for letting her go, and love, only for her.  
  
Zel well knew that he shouldn't love her, not after their parting and how bitterly the separation was. But the truth was, he still did, and he ached physically and spiritually with the utter need to tell her.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar gasp at the table he was sitting at drove him from his stricken reverie.  
  
\*/  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
\*/  
  
Zelgadis??? What are you doing here?"  
  
For a moment, all he could do was look up into her eyes, those seering eyes that pained any man to look into. But that pain for him was what he had been waiting so long to endure.  
  
"LLina! Lina I have to talk to you!" Just as she was about to turn, he grabbed her hand and held her there, again looking up into her eyes.  
  
"I have to go." The statement threw frozen daggers into this body, she really didn't want him. Well, he wasn't about to give up that easily.  
  
Lina, I must talk to you, if only for you to hear what I have to say, you will listen!" And with that, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and marched off to a secluded part of the little town.  
  
\*/  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
\*/  
  
Zelgadis didn't care if this was precisely why they had split up, for Lina had promptly reminded him that his utter brutality was, in fact, the reason why they were apart, he would not give this chance away as he had so many others. No, he had not come all this way to have the door slammed in his face, he was going down with this ship.  
  
\*/  
  
I know I left too much mess  
  
And destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of 'It's over'  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
\*/  
  
When they reached a small clearing, to the left of the largest vineyard in the town, Zel decided to set Lina down and begin groveling. The speech he had all prepared now dissipated as he gazed upon the woman he had taken during many a moonlit night. Oh how he longed for those days when they were in love, when she still looked upon him with that melting gaze; now it was hard, freezing, quite the opposite. And yet, she stayed, 'Maybe I have a chance.' he thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began, "L-Lina, I uh, well, you see..." she let out a long frustrated breath, which served no help in his desperate building of courage. "L-"  
  
"Listen Zel, I know this must be hard, but what happened-"  
  
"Lina, what I did was wrong, I know that. But you just have to understand, I'm not a patient man! I didn't know what was wrong...But, but I said some things, that...that should not have been said. I left this, this, Cephied this is hard. Lina, I know that I shouldn't be doing this, you hate me and that's that, but you have to know that I've not been myself since you left."  
  
"Zel, you left me!"  
  
He seemed to ignore the comment and continued on, "I left a mess, too much to even deserve being here but you have to know that I still love you and I've never stopped. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way, I just..."  
  
\*/  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
\*/  
  
It took him a while to finish the rest of his sentence, but just as Lina was about to say something, he spoke, "I just wanted you to know. No matter what becomes of us, I, I love you."  
  
\*/  
  
And when we meet  
  
As I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on  
  
\*/  
  
Lina lingered a moment before crouching down next to Zelgadis's sitting form, solemnly, she finally spoke, "I've been expecting this day, when all the false clues I'd left would fall short and you'd find me."  
  
"False-"  
  
"Hush, my turn to talk now. Everything you'd followed was a lie, I'm guessing you found this place on accident and heard people talking about me. Zelgadis Greywers, I've been dreading and hoping this day'd come because, I don't know, maybe I'm pathetic, or maybe you used some kind of magic on me," he blushed when she smirked at him, "I've been scared, so I decided to leave something for you to follow, in hopes that you'd get nowhere and think that I'd moved on, that way I didn't have to face this."  
  
"So what are you saying Lina?"  
  
She smiled genuinely, a smile that infected Zelgadis and lit a fire in him that had long-since gone dark, "I'm saying Zel, let the past be the past, I've missed you on a cold winter's night!" She glared then threw herself down onto his lap, causing a rather large grunt from him, and planted a short but lasting kiss on his lips.  
  
\*/  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
\*/  
  
The moon shone brilliantly from above, reflecting brilliantly off their eyes as they sat together, Zelgadis running his hands through Lina's hair, Lina purring happily on his lap.  
  
Suddenly, she spoke up, startling Zel somewhat, "Maybe all we needed was some time apart to realize what we really had."  
  
"Let's hope that the last time we need to experience that."  
  
"You know, you're lucky I'm not my sister, you'd be dead right now." Zelgadis shivered, he'd heard of the infamous Luna Inverse and he didn't quite want to encounter her any time soon.  
  
"Zel, promise me something  
  
"Hmm?" he responded dreamily gazing up at the twinkling stars.  
  
"You won't leave me again? I really missed you!"  
  
\*/  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
\*/  
  
After a little while, he responded, still looking up at the stars, "I promise Lina-chan."  
  
Turning around, she smiled and kissed him, becoming more and more passionate. And that night, under the full moon, he took her with more love in his heart that he could ever explain.  
  
\*/  
  
I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be 


End file.
